A scanning device may include a scanning system including a tube and a detector, etc. When the scanning device scans a subject, the scanning system may be rotated around a center of rotation, rays emitted from the tube may penetrate through the subject, and the detector may receive rays emitted from the tube and through the subject. In the scanning process, the scanning system may turn a circle or a plurality of circles to collect signals (the process of collecting signals also may be referred to as sampling), and then the scanning device may reconstruct an image according to the collected signals.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.